Zheng He
thumb|200px|right|Estátua de Zheng He Zheng He ( ) (1371 - 1433) foi um explorador chinês do século XV. Realizou viagens por mar pelo sudoeste asiático e pelo Oceano Índico. Chegou à Índia, ao Mar Vermelho e a Moçambique. Biografia Zheng He foi originalmente chamado Ma He e nasceu em 1371.Ooi Keat Gin Southeast Asia: A Historical Encyclopedia, from Angkor Wat to Timo ABC-CLIO Ltd (30 April 2004) ISBN 978-1-57607-770-2 p.324 De etnia hui, era o segundo filho de um família muçulmana, que também teve quatro filhas, de Kunyang (昆阳), atual Jinning (晋宁), ao sul de Kunming, perto do canto sudoeste do Lago Tian em Yunnan.Mills (1970), p. 5.Levathes (1994), p. 61.Encyclopedia of China: The Essential Reference to China, Its History and Culture, p. 621. (2000) Dorothy Perkins. Roundtable Press, New York. ISBN 0-8160-2693-9 (hc); ISBN 0-8160-4374-4 (pbk). Tanto seu avô e quanto seu bisavô tinham o título de Hajji, o que indica que fizeram a peregrinação a Meca. Seu bisavô foi nomeado Bayan e pode ter sido um membro de uma guarnição mongol em Yunnan. Zheng He teria escutado os relatos de suas viagens a terras longínquas. thumb|180px|right|Girafa que teria sido trazida à China por uma das expedições de Zheng He em 1415 Em 1381, ano em que seu pai morreu e após a derrota da dinastia Yuan do Norte, um exército ming foi enviado para Yunnan para acabar com o rebelde mongol Basalawarmi. Ma He, então com apenas onze anos de idade, foi tomado cativo e castrado, convertendo-se assim num eunuco. Foi enviado para a Corte Imperial, onde era chamado de 'San Bao', que significava 'Três Joias'. Acabou se tornando um conselheiro de confiança do imperador Yongle (o terceiro imperador da dinastia Ming, tendo reinado entre 1403 e 1424), ajudando-o a depor o seu antecessor, o imperador Jianwen. Em troca do serviço meritório, o eunuco recebeu do imperador Yongle o nome de Zheng He.Levathes (1994), pp. 61-63. Estudou em Nanjing Taixue (Colégio Central Imperial). Suas missões exibiram impressionantes demonstrações de sua capacidade organizativa e poder tecnológico, mas não produziram grandes resultados em comércio já que Zheng He foi um almirante e um oficial, mas não um mercador. Em 1425, o imperador Hongxi o nomeou para ser Defensor de Nanquim. Em 1428, o imperador Xuande designou-o para completar a construção do magnífico templo Da Baoen, um templo budista de nove andares em Nanquim, e em 1430 o nomeou para liderar a sétima e última expedição para o "Oceano Ocidental".Mills (1970), p. 6. Zheng He navegou a Malaca no século XV e trouxe consigo uma princesa chinesa, a Princesa Hang Li Po. Ela teria de desposar o rei de Malaca. A princesa foi com seus 1 500 serviçais, que se assentaram eventualmente em Bukit Cina, em Malaca. Os seus descendentes são conhecidos na atualidade como Baba (o título masculino) e Nyonya (o título feminino). Em 1424, o imperador Yongle faleceu. Seu sucessor, Hongxi (governante de 1424 a 1425), decidiu reprimir a influência dos eunucos na corte. Zheng He realizou uma última viagem sob o governo do imperador Xuande (governante de 1426 a 1435), mas, depois disso, as frotas de tesouro chinesas terminaram. Ainda que sua tumba se encontre em Nanquim, na colina de Niushou (em 1985, a sepultura foi restaurada), é muito possível que tenha morrido em alto-mar e que seu cadáver tenha sido lançado ao mar. Também construiu os estaleiros de Nanquim, que ainda funcionam atualmente. Zheng He morreu durante a última viagem da frota do tesouro, na viagem de regresso após a frota chegar a Ormuz em 1433. Viagens thumb|O [[Mapa Kangnido (1402) antecede as viagens de Zheng e sugere que tinha bastante informação geográfica do Velho Mundo.]] } ... (18 países no total) |} Controvérsia de Menzies No livro 1421: O ano em que a China descobriu o mundo, o autor Gavin Menzies defende que uma frota de 1.000 navios comandada por Zheng He explorou virtualmente todo o globo, descobrindo a África Ocidental, a América (incluindo o Brasil), a Groenlândia a Islândia, a Antártida e a Austrália. thumb|400px|right|Comparação entre os mapas de [[Fra Mauro (1457) e Kangnido (1402)]] Esta tese tem sido descartada com relativa frequência por alguns historiadores profissionais. A cartografia e os textos chineses da época referem unicamente expedições pelo Índico. Em relação à hipótese Atlântica, existem apenas algumas teorias baseadas largamente em interpretações de um documento europeu da época, o Mapa de Fra Mauro. Quanto à dimensão dos navios, citada em textos mais recentes, é considerada exagerada dadas as limitações da tecnologia dos juncos. Relatos de Marco Polo e de outros exploradores europeus da época relatam navios de 2.000 toneladas, o que está muito aquém das dimensões indicadas nestas teorias. A frota chinesa que explorou, em diversas expedições, o Índico até à costa africana seria constituída por não mais de 300 embarcações, das quais algumas poderiam atingir as 2.000 toneladas, sendo contudo na sua maioria constituída por embarcações muito menores e mais práticas. Convém ainda lembrar que um junco, mesmo de 2.000 toneladas, seria extremamente vulnerável ao mau tempo no mar, e que as rotas apontadas por estas teorias passam pelo Cabo da Boa Esperança, pelo Cabo Horn e pelos oceanos Árctico e Antárctico. Outras teorias defendem ainda que algumas das expedições chinesas tenham deixado descendentes na América do Sul, entre povos indígenas que apresentam uma doença genética asiática. Zheng He e o Islã no sudeste asiático O líder religioso e erudito islâmico indonésio Hamka (1908-1981) escreveu em 1961:'' "O desenvolvimento do Islã na Indonésia e na Malásia está intimamente relacionado com um chinês muçulmano, o almirante Zheng He."Chinese Muslims in Malaysia, History and Development por Rosey Wang Ma Em Malaca ele construiu celeiros, armazéns e uma paliçada e, muito provavelmente deixou para trás muitos dos seus grupos muçulmanos. Grande parte das informações sobre viagens de Zheng He foi compilada por Ma Huan, também muçulmano, que acompanhou Zheng He em várias das suas visitas de inspeção e serviu como seu cronista e intérprete. Em seu livro "A Perspectiva de Conjunto das Costas Oceânicas" (em chinês: 瀛涯勝覽), escrito em 1416, Ma Huan deu relatos muito pormenorizados de suas observações dos costumes e das vidas dos povos nos portos visitados. Zheng He tinha muitos muçulmanos eunucos como seus companheiros. Quando sua frota chegou pela primeira vez em Malaca, já havia chineses de fé muçulmana vivendo lá. Ma Huan fala sobre eles como ''tángrén (em chinês: 唐人), que eram muçulmanos. Em seus portos de escala, eles ativamente propagavam a fé islâmica, estabelecendo comunidades chinesas muçulmanas e construindo mesquitas. * Ba Chuan * Descobrimentos portugueses Bibliografia * Dreyer, Edward L. (2006). Zheng He: China and the Oceans in the Early Ming, 1405–1433 (Library of World Biography Series). Longman. ISBN 0-321-08443-8. * Levathes, Louise (1997). When China Ruled the Seas: The Treasure Fleet of the Dragon Throne, 1405–1433. Oxford University Press, trade paperback. ISBN 0-19-511207-5. * Mills, J. V. G. (1970). Ying-yai Sheng-lan, The Overall Survey of the Ocean's Shores (1433), translated from the Chinese text edited by Feng Ch'eng Chun with introduction, notes and appendices by J. V. G. Mills. White Lotus Press. Reimpresso em 1970, 1997. ISBN 974-8496-78-3. * Ming-Yang, Dr Su. 2004 Seven Epic Voyages of Zheng He in Ming China (1405–1433) * Viviano, Frank (2005). "China's Great Armada." National Geographic, 208(1):28–53, July. * China Has an Ancient Mariner to Tell You About * Jornal, em chinês, sobre pesquisas acadêmicas das viagens de Zheng He * Cummins, Joseph (2006). History's Great Untold Stories. Murdoch Books. ISBN 1-74045-808-7. * Matéria Sobre o Grande Período Naval Chinês. Em português. Sítio acessado em 2 de novembro de 2005. * Zheng He - The Chinese Muslim Admiral * Zheng He Journey to Arabia * Zheng He 600th Anniversary * BBC radio programme "Swimming Dragons". * Revista Time especial sobre características de Zheng He (agosto de 2001) Categoria:Navegadores da China Categoria:Mortos em 1433 af:Zheng He als:Zheng He an:Zheng He ar:تشنغ خه arz:زينج هى ast:Zheng He az:Çjen Xe ba:Чжэн Хэ bar:Zheng He bat-smg:Dženg He be:Чжэн Хэ be-x-old:Чжэн Хэ bg:Джън Хъ bn:ঝেং হে br:Zheng He bs:Zheng He ca:Zheng He ckb:چینگ خا cs:Čeng Che cv:Чжэн Хэ cy:Zheng He da:Zheng He de:Zheng He el:Τσενκ Χι en:Zheng He eo:Ĉeng He es:Zheng He et:Zheng He eu:Zheng He fa:چنگ هه fi:Zheng He fr:Zheng He fy:Zheng He gan:鄭和 gl:Zheng He hak:Chang Fò he:ג'נג חה hif:Zheng He hr:Ženg He hu:Cseng Ho hy:Չժենգ Հե ia:Zheng He id:Cheng Ho ilo:Zheng He is:Tsjeng He it:Zheng He ja:鄭和 jv:Cheng Ho ka:ჩჟენ ჰე kk:Чжэн Хэ ko:정화 (명나라) ku:Zheng He la:Zheng He lad:Zheng He lij:Zheng He lt:Dženg He lv:Džens He map-bms:Cheng Ho mk:Џенг Хе ml:സെങ്ങ് ഹേ ms:Zheng He mwl:Zheng He my:ကျိန့်ဟော် new:झेङ् ही nl:Zheng He nn:Zheng He no:Zheng He oc:Zheng He os:Чжэн Хэ pam:Zheng He pl:Zheng He pms:Zheng He pnb:ینگ ہی qu:Ch'en Huw ro:Zheng He roa-tara:Zheng He ru:Чжэн Хэ rue:Чжен Хе sco:Zheng He sh:Zheng He simple:Zheng He sk:Čeng Che sl:Čeng He sr:Џенг Хе su:Cheng Ho sv:Zheng He sw:Zheng He ta:செங் ஹே th:เจิ้งเหอ tl:Zheng He tr:Zheng He uk:Чжен Хе ur:ژینگ ہی vep:Čžen He vi:Trịnh Hòa vo:Jeng He war:Zheng He wuu:郑和 xal:Чжэн Хэ yi:זשענג הע yo:Zheng He zh:鄭和 zh-classical:鄭和 zh-min-nan:Tēⁿ Hô zh-yue:鄭和